Juego infantil
by Fatii Cosgrove
Summary: Una estudiante de secundaria de 16 años se enamora de Sheldon (31), le coquetea y lo seduce. Él sigue su juego; aveces si darse cuenta; pero no importa cuanto lo intenten convencer, ni que le digan, no quiere admitir que la usa para quitar de su mente a otra persona... FanFiction con MiniCapitulos, al principio es K , pero al final será T. Pareja: Sheldon/OFC - Sheldon/Penny
1. Como un juego

Sheldon, Leonard y Howard, caminaban por los vacíos pasillos de la secundaria en su intento por promover la ciencia a las mujeres, desde sus raíces.

Al entrar al aula ven cinco filas de desinteresadas alumnas en pupitres, a excepción de una de ellas, hermosa y delicada, estaba con la espalda recta y atenta a su lectura.

Ella tenia rubios rizos dorador y era la alta a comparación de las demás.

Leonard empezó la presentación y los ojos verde esmeralda de la chica voltearon a ver a Sheldon al presentarlo; ella, por un instante, volvió su atención al escrito y miro con una sonrisa al físico alto una vez más.

Las horas que disponían pasaron y durante su transcurso Sheldon no pudo evitar ver a esa muchacha y desviar la mirada cuando ella lo descubría observándola, como... una clase de juego... infantil.

En la salida, los tres se dirigían a la puerta cuando una dulce voz hizo que se voltearan.

"¿Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper?" La chica rubia preguntó.

"Si, así es." Respondió el alto luego de un segundo, al darse cuenta que era a él a quien se dirigía.

_**{...}**_

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Esta historia la escribo a la noche antes de irme a dormir en un 'block de notas' de mi celular, luego lo subo desde mi computadora, por lo que no creo que tenga mas de aproximadamente 1000 caracteres. Por lo tanto todos van a ser cortos pero constantes. _

_De antemano digo que no intento hacer ver a Sheldon como un pervertido que 'juega' con niñas, sino mas bien como alguien a quien 'las niñas' (por así decir) se sienten atraídas asía él, pero él no logra entender lo malo en eso. Tampoco quiero llegar a debates sobre esto. _

_Solo espero que les guste, comenten, síganlo..._

_- Saludos (:_


	2. Una cita

_**Juego infantil || Capitulo 2**_

_**Etc... etc...**_

* * *

_**{...}**_

"Dr. Cooper, queria decirle que he leído todo lo que ha publicado y sinceramente me a fascinado. Me gustó especialmente su trabajo sobre la unificación global usando redes condensadas y estaba preguntándome ¿Como determinó que cuerdas de red tridimensionales proporcionan una imagen unificada de ferniones y miden bosones?"

"Gracias, yo también encuentro fascinante un trabajo mio. Es peculiar encontrar a alguien de tu edad interesada en el tema."

"Dr. Cooper la edad no importa." Con ese comentario Sheldon sintió la garganta extrañamente seca. " Me llamo Rebecca. Seria un gran placer poder discutir con usted y que responda algunas de mis dudas. Seguro tiene una ocupada agenda programada, pero me encantaría que nos reunamos. En una cena juntos, por supuesto."

Sheldon lo analizó y respondió "Supongo que eso seria aceptable, ya que estamos intentando expandir la ciencia al genero femenino" Analizó una vez más."Seria en mi departamento." Ella asintió. Él le pasó su dirección y teléfono, y acordaron el horario.

"Listo." dijo ella guardando sus datos en un nuevo contacto de su celular. "Encontrá que soy un gran oponente de debate." Y agregó una sonrisa mientras guardaba su celular en un_ jean_ ajustado. "Hasta luego." dijo a todos y se fue por el pasillo.

Luego de unos instantes, Sheldon rió entrecortado.

"Dudo que se un gran oponente."

"Sheldon... ¿Eres consciente de la edad que tiene?"

"Así es, por eso lo dudo."

"Ella cree que es una cita."

"Hay que ver si sus padres le dan permiso para salir." Dijo Howard y se rió.

**_{...}_**


	3. Del Jardín de infantes

_**Juego infantil || Capitulo 3**_

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece... bla bla...

* * *

_**{...}**_

A la salida fueron por Raj para diriguirce juntos al departamento 4A

"No logro comprender por que te alarmas Leonard, tu fuiste él de la idea de atraer a las mujeres a la ciencia, y ahora que lo estoy haciendo ¿dices que no es ético?" Preguntó Sheldon mientras subían por las escaleras.

"A la ciencia, Sheldon. Atraerlas a la ciencia, no a tu apartamento."

"Simplemente me invitó a un debate sobre mi trabajo, con una cena de por medio. Nadie se niega a una cena gratis." Sheldon dijo, y Leonard suspiró y le dirigió una mirada.

"¿Ustedes pueden creer que Sheldon pueda conseguir citas con estudiantes... sin ni siquiera intentarlo?" Preguntó Howard.

"Es cierto, no es la primera vez que lo logra. ¿Recuerdan a las otras dos chicas?" Comentó Raj y Howard asintió animoso.

"Y se olviden del hombre de la universidad." Dijo pícaro apuntándolos con un dedo. Sheldon los miró mal al recordar la situación.

"OOH, por favor! Ella no es una estudiante de la universidad, recién esta terminando el Jardín de Infantes." Leonard indignado. Luego de un silencio, subieron el ultimo tramo de escaleras y Sheldon dijo "Es académicamente imposible pasar del Jardín de infantes a la secundaria, Leonard..." Él otro solo negó con la cabeza lentamente.

_**{...}**_


	4. Escuchar

_**Juego infantil || Capitulo 4**_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece etc..

* * *

_**{...}**_

Penny salia de su apartamento cuando vio al grupo de cuatro muchachos subiendo las escaleras.

"Hola chicos, iba a ir a verlos."

"Hola." Le respondieron tres de ellos.

"No es cierto, ibas a robar nuestros víveres irrumpiendo en nuestro apartamento." Afirmó Sheldon.

"¡No!" Dijo Penny muy segura, y los cuatro la miraron. "Ok, pero no es robar, es tomar prestado y solo era leche... como sea. ¿Que tal les fue?"

"Nos fue bien, supongo." Respondió Leonard. "Solamente, no fue como lo esperábamos." Continuó, mientras Sheldon abría la puerta.

Raj le dijo algo al oído a Howard. "jajaja! Cierto. Tampoco terminó como Sheldon lo esperaba." Howard le respondió al comentario de Raj, con risas.

"¿Que le pasó ahora?... Una anciana lo atacó porque pensó que era un alienígena?" Intentó adivinar Penny y Raj negó con la cabeza.

"Una alumna de secundaria lo invitó a una cita." Dijo Howard.

"Él aceptó y va a venir al departamento." Dijo Leonard no tan emocionados como sus otros amigos.

"Así que... ¿Con que 'eso' es lo que te va después de todo?" Penny bromeo.

"Si estas insinuando algo Penny que solo tu mente pervertida y alocada puede llegar a imaginar, te equivocas. Por que no es una cita." Ella hizo una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Entonces creo que todos tenemos una mente pervertida y alocada aquí, Sheldon." Y todos rieron con eso, a excepción de Sheldon.

Una vez dentro del departamento.

"A ver Penny, a ti que aveces te escucha. Hazlo entrar en razón, ¡por favor!" Le pidió Leonard.

"A mi no me escucha." Dijo Penny, con sus manos al frente y negando con la cabeza.

"Yo puedo escucharlos a ambos." Sheldon les dijo.

"Cariño, no puedes tener una cita, reunión... sea lo que sea, con una que esta en secundaria tienes como... 30? 31?" Penny le dijo con duda al final.

"31. Y son insoportables 'Sheldon, no hagas esto.', 'Sheldon, no hagas lo otro' No pueden intentar controlarme." Se burló de ellos, enojado.

_**{...}**_


	5. Una clase de espejo

_**Juego infantil || Capitulo 5**_

**Disclaimer: **" " "

* * *

_**{...}**_

Sheldon estaba en la isla cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

"Hola Dr. Cooper." Dijo la niña acercándose a Sheldon, obligandolo a darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola Rebecca, toma asiento." le ofreció, agarrando sus bolsas de comida. Cuando ella fue al sillón él tragó saliva al no poder evitar ver sus caderas moverse casi seductoramente. Intentó desviar la mirada para que ella no notara sus mejillas sonrojadas por los pensamientos no debidos que tubo sobre ella, pero no funcionó.

Ella se sentó y miró alrededor. "Tiene un departamento... bastante... wow." Dijo sonriendo.

"Dudo que esas palabras puedan formar una oración coherente, pero gracias." Dijo y colocó la comida en la mesa.

"Sheldon, los chicos quieren venir y...-" Leonard dijo, saliendo se su habitación y se detuvo cuando vio a la joven, demasiado joven para su gusto.

"Oh... Hola, ¿Rebecca? ¿Cierto?" Preguntó y se acercó a ellos.

"Si, Rebecca. Hola Dr. Hofstadter."

"Leonard, sabias que tendria una visita." Dijo Sheldon a Leonard.

"Si, si, lo se y ellos también pero querían ver com-" Pero fue interrumpido por Penny entrando al departamento.

"¡Hey Chicos!"

Leonard y Sheldon la saludaron también.

"Hola, soy Rebecca, la cita del Dr. Cooper." Dijo la chica, y Penny se paró frente a ella.

"Hey yo soy Penny." Ella la seguía viendo con una sonrisa. Y luego miró a Sheldon. "Dijiste que no era una cita, cariño." Cuando Sheldon estaba por negar otra vez, lo interrumpieron.

"Hola, hola!" Howard y Raj entraron por la puerta. Raj saludó con la mano.

Todos miraban a las dos chicas, era como una clase de espejo. Ellas eran muy parecidas, ambas atractivas, con cabello rubio ondulado suelto, ojos verdes, buen cuerpo, ambas llevan jeans y una camiseta de diferentes colores. Excepto que Rebecca era más alta, llevaba una chaqueta y sus ojos verdes no eran iguales a los de Penny.

Penny tenia ojos verde esmeralda hermosos, los de Rebecca eran solo lindos ojos verdes.

_**{...}**_


	6. Posibilidades

_**Juego infantil || Capitulo 6**_

* * *

_**{...}**_

Penny tenia un raro sentimiento al que no le dio importancia, ella seguía viéndola.

Todos la miraban, todos entendían. Es decir Howard, Leonard y Raj.

"Wow... esto es increíble..." Dijo Penny aun mirándola. "¿Pueden creerlo?" Preguntó volteándose a ver a todos, y ellos asintieron. "¡Esos son los zapatos mas maravillosos que he visto!" Y Penny se acercó aun más sin apartar la mirada de sus pies y Rebecca le sonreía.

"Oh... Gracias. Los compre en una tienda online." Dijo amable. Y continuaron hablando.

Los chicos quedaron mas impresionados. Ninguna de las dos había notado el gran parecido que tenían. Sheldon solo negó con la cabeza indignado y se dirigió por una bebida.

"Gracias Penny por intentar contaminar a mi invitada con poco-productivos pensamientos de zapatos." Dijo Sheldon. Penny lo miró y levantó una ceja. "Pero tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer y discutir, como comer y ciencia."

"Oh, lo lamento. Es cierto." Rebecca dijo casi levantando los hombros.

Sheldon le dirigió una mirada a todos, uno por uno. En señal de retirada. Y ellos simplemente se fueron.

Los chicos se despidieron con un simple "adiós" y Penny la invitó a ir a su apartamento de enfrente cuando quiera o sea necesario, apuntando a Sheldon con un dedo por encima de su hombro.

* * *

En el pasillo Penny se dirigía a su apartamento. Pero Leonard, Howard y Raj, que cruzaron miradas, la llamaron.

"Eh.. Penny." Dijo Leonard.

"¿Que pasa?" Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño al ver las miradas de los otros dos.

"Oh... ¡Por favor! ¿Vas a decir que no te diste cuenta?" Exclamó Howard.

"¿De que cosa?" Preguntó Penny confundida. Ellos lanzaron una pequeña risa irónica.

"Sheldon tiene una 'cita' contigo." Leonard dijo en un tono más bajo, haciendo énfasis en 'cita'. Raj asintió y Howard lazó una especie de suspiro rápido.

"De-... ¿De que están hablado? Por supuesto que no. Tiene una 'cita' con esa chica Rebecca." Penny dijo más confundida, con un tono burlón en 'cita' y señalando con un dedo la puerta del apartamento 4A.

"¡Esa chica eres tu!" Exclamaron al unisono Leonard y Howard.

"eh, No..." Y Raj rodó los ojos.

"Mira. Esa chica, Rebecca, es idéntica a ti..." Empezó Leonard.

"... solo que más joven..." Agregó Howard con un tono bajo, haciendo que Penny negara arrugado la nariz al no encontrarle sentido a lo que decían.

Raj simplemente seguía asintiendo a lo que decían los chicos.

"...es rubia con rizos de ojos verdes. E incluso su actitud es igual a la tuya... por dios ¡Si no hubiera sido por Sheldon se hubiesen quedado hablando HORAS sobre zapatos y uñas!..." Siguió el físico experimental.

"... la única diferencia es la altura y la inteligencia..." Y Penny frunció el ceño a Howard "... lo que la hace ideal para Sheldon."

Se quedaron unos instantes mientras esperaban que digiera algo observando su rostro pensante.

"Es una locura." Pero siguió pensando. "... ¿Verdad?" Penny preguntó cuando al fin le plantaron la duda.

"Todo lo que tiene que ver con Sheldon es una locura." Dijo Leonard.

"¿Pero por que haría algo como eso?" Ellos se unieron a Penny pensando en lo que ella había dicho.

Raj se mostraba impaciente desde hace rato, quería decir algo. Pero no podía hacerlo en su estado de sobriedad, así que entró al departamento de Penny y ellos lo siguieron, tratando de saber que demonios hacia.

Penny, Leonard y Howard entraron al departamento mientras observaban como Raj tomaba un vino que consiguió del refrigerador de Penny.

Luego de una gran bocanada de bebida, habló.

"¡Penny! Es evidente que Sheldon siente algo por ti y al pensar que tu nunca le corresponderías, su subconsciente aprovechó la oportunidad de que una colegiala, obviamente enamorada de él, es exactamente como tu, y admitamoslo es una versión mejorada de ti en aspectos intelectuales, para evitar el echo de que jamas estaría con la verdadera tu." Todos estuvieron unos segundos analizando lo que dijo un desesperante Raj que sonó igual que Sheldon. Y en un suspiro agregó "¡POR DIOS! No era tan difícil de entender el porque." Y tomó otro trago.

Sus rostros que no alcanzaban para ilustrar los verdaderos sentimientos de sorpresa y dudas que sintieron al entender que eso era una gran posibilidad.


End file.
